i guess i kinda like the way you help me escape
by kintsukuroi99
Summary: Ini gravitasi Ugetsu yang sangat dikenalnya. Ia terjerat di dalamnya, sejak lama sekali, dan itu terus berlanjut bahkan setelah ratusan pertengkaran, keributan, juga kebohongan demi kebohongan yang tidak henti-hentinya terpintal. [Given, Kaji Akihiko/Murata Ugetsu.]


**i guess i kinda like the way you help me escape**

.

.

Given © Kizu Natsuki

Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dari fanfiksi ini

.

.

.

"Bagaimana, Akihiko? Dibanding beli es krim banyak-banyak, lebih baik AC-nya dinyalakan, 'kan?"

Akihiko cuma mengangkat bahu tatkala mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjang, sementara senyumannya berubah masam begitu ia menolehkan kepala. "Jangan bilang, sejak tadi pagi, kau belum turun dari tempat tidur?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Hari ini kuliah dibatalkan, jadi aku tidak ada kerjaan," Murata Ugetsu terkekeh; dan, seolah butuh begitu banyak energi untuk menggerakkan satu saja sendi tubuhnya, pemuda itu beringsut malas dari balik selimut tipis mereka—tangannya kemudian terulur, merengkuh bahu Akihiko agar ia mendekat, dan betapa sentuhan ringan itu saja terasa membakar untuknya. Seolah kulitnya tahu-tahu menipis, akan terkoyak dengan mudah lewat satu gerakan paling remeh sekalipun, dan sudah sejak lama Akihiko membenci perasaan tak berdaya itu

"Kau bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan beres-beres flat, 'kan," Akihiko mencebik, walau dia tahu Ugetsu tidak akan mendengarkannya. "Lihat, kertas partiturmu juga berantakan di lantai."

"Terbang terbawa angin."

Di luar kehendaknya, Akihiko menyeringai. "Angin darimana, dasar bodoh. Lihat, jendelanya saja sudah seperti penjara begini."

Ia menengadah, menatap cahaya lampu yang nyaris selalu menerangi ruangan, hingga kemudian ia memandangi ventilasi kecil dekat langit-langit, memikirkan tempat yang selama ini jadi rumahnya, tempat pulang yang tak pernah tersentuh cahaya matahari. Seperti gudang persembunyian ketika perang. Seperti gua terpencil yang terpisah demikian jauhnya dari dunia luar; sampai kapan pun takkan ada langit berbintang maupun pijar warna-warni kembang api yang bisa terlihat dari sini.

"Melamunkan apa?"

Ugetsu berbisik di telinganya, dan kedua lengan si pemuda mengeratkan rengkuhan. Akihiko menoleh sedikit, membiarkan utas-utas rambut berantakan Ugetsu bersentuhan dengan kulit pelipisnya.

"Kembang api."

"Kenapa kembang api?"

Kali ini saja, ia mengizinkan dirinya mendekat sedikit, matanya terpejam ketika sisi kepalanya bersandar pada puncak kepala Ugetsu. "Mendadak, aku ingin melihat kembang api."

Ia tahu Ugetsu akan menertawakan—Ugetsu akan mendengus, dengan hinaan terpancar di matanya, akan membalasnya dengan 'untuk apa?' yang jelas-jelas mencemooh, seakan-akan keinginannya yang paling remeh pun tak pernah sekali saja dianggap penting oleh pemuda tersebut. Akan tetapi, sebagai balasannya Ugetsu hanya mengangguk dalam diam. Satu tangan pemuda itu mengusap kulit leher Akihiko; sentuhan itu hati-hati, seringan bulu, seolah dalam kebisuannya Ugetsu sedang menerka-nerka apa yang sedang terlintas di dalam benak Akihiko kini.

_Kau tidak perlu menebak-nebak lagi, padahal_, dan, ia menghela napas berat tatkala menimang mug berisi kopi yang semenjak tadi diabaikannya.

"Tempat ini pasti mulai membuatmu jenuh, 'kan?" Di antara sayup-sayup ramalan cuaca yang menyeberang dari radio di dapur mereka, Ugetsu bergumam. Akihiko bisa mendengar suara pemuda itu tepat di samping telinganya; napasnya hangat dan halus. "Tak pernah ada cahaya matahari yang masuk ke sini. Dan, saat musim panas, bahkan suara kembang api pun tak bisa terdengar."

"Kau benar," ia menukas, lantas tertunduk menatap pantulan cahaya lampu pada permukaan kopinya. Akihiko menarik napas. Hening membungkus mereka bagai cangkang yang menebal perlahan—dan ada rasa takut yang, entah mengapa, menyertai semua itu.

Ya. Ini gravitasi Ugetsu yang sangat dikenalnya. Ia terjerat di dalamnya, sejak lama sekali, dan itu terus berlanjut bahkan setelah ratusan pertengkaran, keributan, juga kebohongan demi kebohongan yang tidak henti-hentinya terpintal. Jemari Ugetsu masih terasa hangat di lehernya, merengkuh lembut. Amat dramatis, khas si pemuda—tetapi detik itu juga, sentuhan itu terasa begitu mencekik.

_Kalau kau tidak ingin berada di sini_, dalam kepalanya, bahkan suara Ugetsu telah lebih dulu bergaung, datar, tak terbantahkan. _Maka, pergilah, Akihiko._

"Tadi aku lihat selebaran di jalan, tentang acara kembang api yang akan diadakan minggu depan," ia menemukan dirinya berujar dengan suara serak, keningnya berkerut. Genggaman Akihiko pada gagang mug mengerat tanpa sadar. "Tapi aku tidak akan pergi ke sana, sih. Ada latihan juga. Band."

"Hee…" Jeda itu mulanya meresahkan, tetapi tawa Ugetsu melegakannya sedikit. "Sayangnya. Padahal kembang apinya pasti akan cantik sekali."

"Makanya, nanti saja," setelah embusan napas panjang, Akihiko meletakkan mug itu di lantai, lengannya lantas naik untuk menggapai lengan Ugetsu. "Mau pergi nonton kembang api bersama, kapan-kapan?"

"Malas. Ajak saja pacar-pacarmu." Kening Ugetsu berkerut, seakan gagasan tersebut begitu asing dan tak bisa diterima akal sehatnya. "Aku tidak suka keramaian."

"Kau yakin? Biasanya, banyak makanan enak di _matsuri_, tahu." Akihiko menemukan dirinya tertawa, kali ini lebih ringan, lebih tak berbeban. "Siapa tahu kau bosan dengan _yakisoba_ buatanku."

Dan sekarang, Ugetsu benar-benar tertawa bersamanya. Akihiko membiarkan kening pemuda itu bersandar pada ceruk bahunya, sementara satu tangannya mengusap puncak kepala Ugetsu. Ia memperhatikan jemarinya sendiri yang menyusup di antara helai rambut Ugetsu yang berantakan, lalu termenung sebentar. _Kapan terakhir kali manusia ini menyisir rambutnya?_

"Kapan-kapan saja. Lebih baik, temani aku latihan nanti sore?" Gumaman Ugetsu tak jelas, ketika pemuda itu menyentuhkan ujung hidung pada bahu Akihiko, dan mengeratkan pelukan pada lehernya. Akihiko menghela napas; sepenuhnya paham bahwa ia takkan diberi kesempatan untuk menolak, ia mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. _Kenapa?_ Akihiko menahan pertanyaan itu di ujung lidah, tidak ingin Ugetsu menarik diri lebih cepat. _Kenapa sampai saat ini pun, setelah semua yang terjadi sekalipun, kau bersikap seakan-akan masih menginginkanku? _

.

.

.

Ia melangkah menuju ruang tengah, biola digenggam di satu tangan, sementara gagang _bow_ dicengkeram tangan satunya. Sesaat Ugetsu berhenti, menolehkan kepala, hanya untuk memandangi sudut-sudut _flat_ yang nyaris tak bisa ia kenali. Pakaiannya tercecer kusut di atas selimut. Piring kotor menumpuk; kaleng-kaleng bir kosong berjajar di dekat bak cuci piring; selimutnya berantakan, dengan ujung-ujung yang menjuntai turun dari sisi kasur. Lantai dihiasi pecahan gelas yang, hingga detik ini pun, belum dibersihkannya. Ia membayangkan kakinya akan berdarah-darah besok jika ia terbangun di pagi hari dan kemudian melintasi ruangan dengan terkantuk-kantuk, tetapi bahkan kesadarannya akan itu pun tidak berhasil membuatnya ingin merapikan jejak-jejak kekacauan dalam tempat tinggalnya tersebut.

Dulu ia tak perlu repot-repot melakukannya.

Dulu, selalu ada Akihiko untuknya.

_Sudah kubilang berapa kali, 'kan? _Pemuda itu, dengan wajah kecut khasnya, akan mengangkat kaleng bir kosong seraya berdecak._ Kalau sudah habis, langsung buang ke tempat sampah, Ugetsu_.

Bahkan dalam kesenyapan ruangan pun, Ugetsu bisa mendengar suara Akihiko, memperingatkan meski tanpa jejak kejengkelan pada suaranya, seolah memang tugasnya lah untuk merapikan hidup Murata Ugetsu yang demikian berantakannya. Betapa konyol. Betapa ingatannya akan pemuda itu akan selalu menjadi musuhnya; ingatan itu selalu terasa menggali sampai menembus kulitnya, membekukan darah dan memanaskan matanya. Dan betapa, dengan segenap hatinya, ia selalu membenci semua itu.

Terlebih lagi, ini pilihannya, bukan?

Lebih dari segalanya, Murata Ugetsu mencintai musik. Mustahil baginya untuk hidup tanpa musik, dan ia takkan pernah sudi menukar musik dengan apa pun—dan karena itulah ia memilih kesendiriannya. Karena itulah ia melukai seseorang yang sampai matipun akan selalu ia cintai. Ia adalah makhluk yang senantiasa menyebabkan kesedihan untuk orang lain, yang tak tahu caranya berempati dan hidup seakan-akan dunia ini berputar hanya untuknya seorang, maka ia harus menyelamatkan Akihiko dari keegoisannya; dari _**dirinya**_. Dan ia telah berhasil membuat Akihiko memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya, maka seharusnya ia bahagia dengan pilihan pemuda tersebut, bukan? Ini adalah hal yang paling diinginkannya sejak lama. Sudah sejak lama sekali…

Ia tidak semestinya merasa bahwa ia sedang berusaha menghalau kebahagiaan itu dari dirinya sendiri.

_Kenapa kau selalu berada di dalam kepalaku?_ Pemuda itu melamun, menatap kertas partitur tanpa benar-benar membacanya, dan alih-alih memainkan simfoni Bach yang terpatri di sana, ia hanya terpaku. Ugetsu lalu mendongak, melihat melalui ventilasi ruangan yang terlalu kecil dan sempit—dan di sana, yang didapatinya hanyalah sepotong kegelapan. Padahal sekarang adalah satu malam di musim panas; di luar sana _matsuri_ masih berlangsung, hiruk-pikuk festival takkan lekang sampai tengah malam—kembang api semestinya sedang mewarnai langit dengan letup keceriaan yang mekar dalam warna-warni mencolok.

Tetapi dari sini, dari tempat yang tak pernah disentuh cahaya matahari ini, ia tetap tak bisa mendengarnya.

Ugetsu tak bisa mendengar apa-apa lagi, selain kesunyian yang menyelubunginya dengan terlalu pekat.

.

.

.

Hujan itu turun dalam butiran-butiran besar yang entah akan berakhir kapan. Padahal musim semi harusnya telah benar-benar berakhir.

Kilat menyambar di antara iring-iringan awan mendung, keras dan bersahut-sahut tiap selang beberapa menit, membuat Akihiko mengerutkan kening dengan jengah. Duganya, mereka paling tidak harus berteduh sampai setengah atau satu jam lagi di sini. Undakan tangga di depan selasar sekolah itu mulai dibasahi air yang terbawa angin, dan aroma getah pohon semakin menajam, memenuhi hidungnya, bercampur dengan wangi tanah basah yang tak terlalu ia sukai. Ugetsu duduk di sampingnya, sibuk mengaduk isi kantung plastik yang berisi camilan yang mereka beli di _konbini_ dekat sekolah beberapa jam lalu, sebelum mereka memutuskan untuk berlatih biola bersama di ruang musik.

Akihiko memperhatikan juntaian poni Ugetsu yang menutupi matanya, hingga kemudian ia berpaling lagi, mengamati hujan yang sekarang telah menciptakan tirai tebal di hadapan mereka.

"Tampangmu masam sekali, sih," ringan, Ugetsu berkata, sebelah tangannya menyodorkan sekotak _pocky_ rasa stroberi yang belum terbuka, memutus lamunan Akihiko. "Masih untung kita punya camilan biar tidak mati kebosanan. Bukakan, dong."

Ini adalah musim panas ketika mereka sama-sama berusia delapan belas. Dua minggu setelah perceraian kedua orangtua Akihiko, dua minggu sejak ia memutuskan untuk pindah ke tempat tinggal Murata Ugetsu. Alih-alih memprotes, Ugetsu kala itu menertawakannya hingga air matanya menitik, seakan-akan keputusan Akihiko untuk tinggal bersamanya adalah lelucon paling lucu yang pernah didengar pemuda tersebut seumur hidupnya. Namun tak ada penolakan. Ugetsu menerima kepindahannya tanpa banyak bertanya, bersikap seakan-akan suatu hari nanti di masa depan mereka akan tetap mencapai titik tersebut. Dan apakah pilihannya memang tepat? Akihiko membuka kotak _pocky_ itu dengan sebelah tangan, mengambil sebatang dan menggigitnya, sebelum akhirnya ia menyodorkan kotak tersebut pada Ugetsu.

"Kita beli makanan-makanan ini untuk dimakan di rumah, 'kan. Bisa-bisa habis sekarang."

"Kalau habis, tinggal beli lagi." Ugetsu mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil sebatang _pocky_ lagi dari dalam kotak. "Aku tidak ingin menunggu hujan tanpa melakukan apa-apa."

"Hee…" Akihiko menopang dagu, menyandarkan ujung sikunya pada sebelah kaki yang ditekuk. "Apa lebih baik kita kembali ke dalam? Latihan sebentar lagi."

"Tidak usah. Nanti lagi saja." Di antara derai hujan, Ugetsu berujar. Sebatang _pocky_ menggantung di sudut bibir pemuda tersebut, manakala ia beringsut mendekat. Kepalanya bersandar pada bahu Akihiko hingga ujung-ujung rambutnya terasa menggelitik di pipi. "Begini tidak apa-apa? Kamu hangat."

"Memangnya kau kucing." Akihiko menghela napas, tetapi tidak bergeser. "Jangan sampai ketiduran."

Ugetsu terkekeh. "Tidak apa-apa sih, ketiduran juga," ia bergumam, menandaskan _pocky_ itu dalam beberapa detik, dan usai itu ia mendongak. Matanya memandangi langit, lama sekali. "Karena aku benci hujan, lebih baik ketiduran saja."

"Karena tidak bisa pulang cepat?"

"Salah satunya."

"Karena di masa lalu, kau hidup sebagai seekor kucing?"

"Salah satunya."

Kali ini, Akihiko ikut tertawa bersama Ugetsu.

"Teori macam apa, sih." Ia membiarkan Ugetsu menyelipkan jemari pada lengannya, hidung pemuda tersebut menyentuh kulit lehernya, dan dengan itu Akihiko bisa sekaligus pula menghirup wangi khas Ugetsu. Shampoo mereka. Sabun yang sama-sama mereka gunakan. Semuanya, bagi Kaji Akihiko, masih saja terasa seperti mimpi; realitas yang mustahil eksis dalam hidupnya. Mereka baru tinggal bersama selama satu bulan, tetapi tiap harinya ia mencium wangi deterjen yang sama pada pakaian mereka. Berlatih memainkan biola saat malam menjelang. Menyempatkan diri untuk bangun pagi, menyetel alarmnya satu jam lebih cepat agar bisa memasakkan sarapan. Tidur di satu ranjang yang agak terlalu sempit untuk dua orang, berbagi kehangatan dengan rengkuhan dan ciuman. Memedulikan seseorang dan tidak ingin satu kali pun mengecewakannya. Menyayangi, begitu mencintai pemuda ini sampai-sampai rasanya ia tak lagi peduli dengan 'bagaimana jika' yang masih terus mengintai mereka…

Kata orang-orang, cinta pertama akan selalu menyenangkan.

Akihiko membiarkan senyum tipisnya terulas, ketika ia menunduk sedikit untuk mengecup kening Murata Ugetsu.

.

.

.

"Kenapa…"

Suaranya bimbang, mempertanyakan, terdengar parau saat terucapkan. Jemari Ugetsu masih menahan pergelangan tangannya, dan mata mereka sama-sama nanar, saling menatap. Pandangan Ugetsu ibarat pemuda itu tengah menyalahkan keputusannya, lewat cara yang ganjil dan tak pernah diduganya, dan betapa kegusaran tersebut kini terasa mengungkung dalam ruangan itu. Seolah langit-langit kamar mendadak turun menghimpitnya, Akihiko sulit bernapas. Dadanya sesak; entah oleh kekalutan yang turut bangkit, atau oleh perasaaan ingin tahu yang tak lagi bisa dibendung.

Belum sampai satu menit berlalu sejak Akihiko menyatakan keinginannya pada Ugetsu. Bahwa ia akan benar-benar pergi dari sini. Bahwa dulu ia terus memainkan biola hanya agar ia bisa berada di tempat yang sama dengan Ugetsu, dan bahwa sekarang ia sudah menemukan hal yang lebih disukainya, hal lain yang sangat diinginkannya, hal yang ingin ia lindungi dan pertahankan dengan segala-gala yang tersisa dalam dirinya. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk terus bermain musik, bersama orang-orang yang ia percayai akan bisa berkembang bersama dengannya; ini pilihannya. Ia, kali ini, akan benar-benar melangkah maju. _Namun, mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu?_

_Mengapa, kau bersikap seolah-olah aku _sudah _pergi dari sini—pergi darimu?_

"Kenapa kau—"

"Jangan—" Ugetsu menyelanya. Nada bicara itu geram, sedikit menakutkannya. Dramatis. Akihiko berjumpa lagi dengan Murata Ugetsu yang selama ini menanamkan jarum-jarum menyakitkan itu di dalam dirinya. "Jangan berani-beraninya kau berhenti—"

Dan, walau ia mengerti ini semua adalah tentang biola, tentang Ugetsu yang menganggapnya akan meninggalkan alat musik itu begitu saja jika mereka tidak lagi tinggal bersama, suaranya tetap tercekat. Telah lama sekali sejak ia melihat amarah memenuhi diri Ugetsu hingga sepekat ini. Seputusasa ini. Betapa ini situasi yang tak bisa ditepisnya dengan candaan kasual; tubuh Ugetsu di atasnya, tangan pemuda itu terasa dingin, melingkari pergelangan tangan Akihiko dengan begitu kencang bagai jalinan rantai yang telah lama berkarat.

Menahannya. Menjerat Kaji Akihiko sedikit lebih lama dalam gravitasi yang sedari dulu mengikatnya erat di tempat ini.

Dan detik-detik itu terasa krusial. Ia sejenak hanya balas menatap Ugetsu dengan sorot kosong, berusaha meredakan jejak amarah yang sama-sama hampir menyeruak, hingga kemudian, napasnya dihela lambat.

Padahal keinginannya cuma pindah dari sini. Ia hanya ingin meniti kehidupannya sendiri, memulai lembaran baru, membereskan banyak hal yang begitu berantakan dalam hidupnya perlahan-lahan. Hanya saja, satu hal yang mungkin tak diketahui Ugetsu: melangkah maju, bagi Akihiko, bukan berarti melupakan. Berusaha sekeras apa pun ia akan jatuh ke dalam lubang yang sama, berulang kali, dalam entakan yang keras dan menyakitkan sampai-sampai rasanya mungkin ia bisa mati kapan saja dengan itu—betapa ia selalu tidak tahu caranya melupakan Murata Ugetsu. _Mengapa kau mengkhawatirkan hal-hal yang sudah pasti takkan terjadi? _Akihiko menyipitkan mata, rasanya semakin sulit untuk bernapas dengan benar tatkala pandangan mereka kembali bertemu.

Dua tahun telah berlalu sejak mereka berpisah.

Empat tahun lamanya, sejak pemuda ini menjadi cinta pertamanya.

Dan,

ia—

(Ingin pergi sejauh-jauhnya. Juga tidak ingin meninggalkan. _Ingin bersamamu. _Lantas mereka kembali, selalu kembali, pada musim panas saat mereka sama-sama masih enam belas. Gerakan _bow_ terhenti begitu saja di udara. Brahms. Ia terpaku di tempat. _Katanya, anak itu jenius sejak lahir_. Sinar matahari merembes melalui kisi-kisi jendela, menerangi sosok si pemuda berambut hitam, membuat kulit pucatnya nampak menyerupai porselen, dan, _ini konyol_: ia mendapati dirinya serta-merta jatuh cinta padanya. Hatinya seolah ditikam ribuan jarum, tatkala pemuda itu balas merengkuh. Pelukannya mengerat bahkan ketika segalanya terasa menghunjam menyakitkan._ Ingin bersamamu._ Dan waktu berlalu, dan pertengkaran demi pertengkaran menyeruak ke permukaan, dan sendu di mata, dan seluruh pengusiran hening yang pada akhirnya tak pernah sungguh-sungguh terkatakan. Sedikit lagi. _Ingin bersamamu_. Sebentar lagi saja. _Tinggalkan aku, __**tinggalkan aku**__—_)

_ingin bersamamu._

Matanya nanar, tak berkedip. Seiring napas Akihiko yang tertahan, tangan Ugetsu sontak terangkat dalam ketiba-tibaan yang membuat ia tertegun. Akihiko mengenali gerakan itu, juga kegusaran yang terangkum dalam kepalan tangan Ugetsu sekarang, dan nyaris reflek, tangannya ikut bergerak. Pukulan itu tertahan oleh jari-jari Akihiko yang sekarang mencengkeram erat. Kuat-kuat ia menahan, dan satu lengannya yang lain dijadikan topangan untuk tubuhnya.

Berusaha mengabaikan pun, kemarahan Ugetsu masih bisa dicecapnya di udara. Kental. Nostalgik. Akihiko menarik napas dalam-dalam, jarinya kini mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Ugetsu dengan kefrustrasian yang sama tak terbendungnya. _Sampai kapan kita akan terus berputar-putar di tempat yang sama? Ugetsu?_

"Hei." Pada akhirnya Akihiko berhasil menemukan suaranya. Meski itu parau, meski itu sama putus asanya dengan kilat di mata Ugetsu. Tangan pemuda tersebut masih terkepal, tetapi Akihiko perlahan-lahan mengurai jarinya, sehati-hati yang ia bisa. Dan dalam genggamannya kini, ketegangan dalam jemari Ugetsu terasa melonggar sedikit. Pemuda itu menyerah. _Sebentar saja, ayo sama-sama menyerah._ Seolah lelah, napas Akihiko terengah, mengiringi adrenalin yang berangsur surut pelan-pelan di dalam dirinya.

Kini jemari mereka saling menggenggam. Saling berpegang, seakan sama-sama sedang berusaha menguatkan. Jari-jari Ugetsu sedikit gemetar. Ia juga. "Sebentar saja. Ayo bicara." Ini kesempatannya terakhirnya—ia tidak menyia-nyiakan apapun. Tanpa mengucap apa-apa lagi, Akihiko menarik tautan jari mereka, mendekatkan itu pada dadanya. Ia memutuskan, detik ini saja ia ingin bersikap keras kepala. "Ya?"

.

.

.

Mereka duduk bersisian. Kopi yang telah terlupakan itu kini mendingin sepenuhnya, sementara tas besar yang tadinya ia bawa terabaikan di sudut kamar, menganga, isinya masih kosong dari apapun. Bahu Ugetsu menyentuh ujung bahunya dan ia bergeming. Akihiko membiarkan kedua lengannya bertumpu pada masing-masing lutut yang ditekuk; dahinya, semenjak tadi, bersandar di sana.

Setidaknya, kepalanya sudah agak mendingin; napasnya sudah kembali teratur sekarang.

"…sudah tenang?"

Ia melirik ke samping, mendapati Ugetsu mengangguk samar. Tangannya lalu terkepal; agar dengan itu, ia tak serta-merta menyampirkan juntaian poni Ugetsu yang sedikit menghalangi mata.

"Kau kenapa?" Pertanyaannya diucap dalam gumam, ragu tetapi juga mantap dalam satu waktu. "Kukira, kau akan senang," meski tak ingin, Akihiko tetap melanjutkan. "jika aku tak lagi di tinggal di sini."

Bukankah sejak dulu mereka selalu seperti itu? Ia cuma manusia tidak tahu diri yang memperlakukan si tuan rumah bagaikan budak. Sikapnya barangkali demikian seenaknya di mata Ugetsu, dan setelah Ugetsu mematahkan hatinya pun ia masih saja tidak bisa melepaskan, maka wajar saja jika Ugetsu selalu menginginkan dirinya pergi dari sini. Ya. Pada saat-saat ketika ia hampir percaya bahwa mereka bisa kembali seperti dulu, Ugetsu akan membawa kekasih barunya ke tempat ini, dan kemudian memintanya untuk menginap di tempat lain—seakan-akan itu adalah satu-satunya cara yang paling mungkin untuk mengusir Akihiko dari kehidupan Ugetsu.

_Betapa bodoh_, ia ingin meluapkan kefrustrasiannya tiap kali itu terjadi. _Apa kau pikir, aku bisa melepaskanmu semudah itu?_

Akihiko membiarkan tangannya terulur. Punggungnya menegak seiring jari-jemari yang kembali meraih telapak tangan Murata Ugetsu.

"Aku… apa kalau aku pergi, kau mengira aku juga akan melupakanmu?" Ia belum menemukan keberanian untuk sungguh-sungguh menatap mata Ugetsu, maka Akihiko memilih untuk mencermati pantulan cahaya lampu di atas permukaan lantai yang sedikit berdebu. Dan, disadarinya pula, ia baru saja mengatakan kejujuran yang biasa ia sembunyikan di balik katupan bibir. "Kau kira, aku akan melakukan itu?"

Suaranya hilang ditelan kesenyapan, tak ditanggapi dengan apa-apa. Namun ia terbiasa dengan ini. Dengan Ugetsu yang tak membiarkan dirinya dibaca dengan mudah. Ugetsu dan pikiran-pikiran rumitnya. Ugetsu yang, sudah sejak lama, mungkin telah berbalik membencinya.

_Padahal, kau ingin ditinggalkan._

_Lalu mengapa, jemarimu masih menggenggam dengan begitu erat?_

Akihiko menemukan dirinya membalikkan badan. Kali ini, mata pemuda itu memandang Ugetsu lekat-lekat.

"Kau tahu? Kalau kau terus diam, tidak mengatakan apa yang ada di pikiranmu, kapan aku bisa mengerti?" Ia ingin mengerti. Ia ingin mereka bisa terus bersama. Keputusasaan itu kembali; pada suaranya, pada ujung-ujung jari yang menjadi dingin perlahan-lahan. "Jawab aku…?" tangan mereka masih saling menggenggam, sementara ibu jari Akihiko sekarang mengusap punggung tangan Ugetsu. Demikian perlahannya, seolah ia takut pemuda itu bisa menghilang kapan saja. "Apa selama ini, kau ingin bersamaku?"

Lama sekali, ia hanya memandangi sisi wajah Ugetsu. Helai-helai rambutnya yang berantakan, tengkuk pucatnya, matanya yang tengah balas menatap namun masih saja berusaha menyembunyikan emosi. Ugetsu merapatkan bibir; penolakannya yang kesekian, tetapi Akihiko merasa bahwa ini merupakan kesempatan terakhirnya dan ia akan menyesal seumur hidup jika memilih untuk menyia-nyiakan.

Seolah ia sedang berada di tepi tebing, dan Ugetsu berada jauh di seberangnya. _Melompatlah_; suara lirih dalam benaknya terdengar memerintah, mendesaknya—salah perhitungan sedikit, dan ia akan terjun ke dalam jurang berkabut di hadapan. _Tapi, melompatlah_. _**Melompatlah**__, Akihiko_.

Sekarang, atau tidak sama sekali.

"Mungkin aku tetap akan pergi dari sini. Kita sama-sama tahu, tinggal bersama tidak baik untuk kita, 'kan?" Ia tertawa pelan. Mengabaikan tatapan kosong Ugetsu tatkala pemuda itu memandangnya, Akihiko tertunduk; genggaman tangan itu tak ia longgarkan sedikit pun. "Tapi aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu."

"Tapi, kau akan pergi—"

"Dan aku tidak akan melupakanmu."

"Lalu, kau akan menyerah—"

"Aku mulai menyukai biola, kau tahu?" Ucapannya terujar mantap, kejujuran itu sekarang mengudara dengan lebih mudah. "Aku masih akan memainkannya."

"Lalu, kita…"

Di detik inilah, ia membisu. Kaji Akihiko menatap jalinan jemari mereka, dan dengan bodohnya, itu membuat ia semakin berharap. Apa Ugetsu tahu? Betapa ia telah melukai orang-orang di sekitarnya akibat keegoisannya yang tanpa batas ini. Ia telah melampiaskan kemarahannya pada Haruki dan bersikap seakan-akan pemuda tersebut memiliki kesabaran yang melimpah. Ia telah melakukan banyak hal tak terbayangkan di luar sana, menghabiskan malam-malamnya di tempat yang berbeda, semata-mata agar ia bisa melupakan Ugetsu barang satu-dua hari saja. Maka, apakah ia masih harus memperjuangkan semua ini, jika yang ia inginkan adalah untuk bergerak maju?

Apakah keberadaan Ugetsu sepadan, dengan apa yang telah hilang dari hidup Kaji Akihiko selama dua tahun belakangan?

"Apa kita memang harus berakhir?" Ia, pada akhirnya, bertanya dalam suara pelan. Matanya tak lagi menatap Ugetsu. Betapapun ia ingin berhenti lari dari kenyataan, pemuda itu belum ingin berjumpa dengan penolakan-penolakan lainnya. "Aku masih ingin berusaha. Apa kau ingin kita berakhir?"

_Sebab, serumit apapun dirimu, aku mungkin tetap tidak bisa hidup tanpamu_. Dan ia termenung sesaat manakala menyadari bahwa semenjak kepergiannya, Ugetsu mungkin _juga_ tertatih-tatih untuk membenahi kehidupannya. Ditatapnya ceceran partitur yang berserakan di lantai. Ada sisa pecahan gelas di dekat meja dapur, puntung rokok memenuhi asbak hingga ke sudut-sudutnya, kaleng-kaleng bir kosong berjajar muram di konter dapur—

_Kuharap, kau juga begitu? Tidak bisa hidup tanpaku._

Akihiko, sekali itu saja, mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

Dan dari sudut matanya, ia bisa melihat Murata Ugetsu menggelengkan kepala.

.

.

.

Pemuda itu bilang bahwa ia benci keramaian, tetapi di sinilah keduanya berada.

Di Tokyo, festival musim panas demikian semaraknya. Aroma _yakisoba_ merayap samar-samar dari stan yang didirikan di pinggir jalan, dan Akihiko bisa melihat bagaimana permukaan _ringo-ame_ nampak berkilau menggiurkan di bawah terpaan lampion. Ugetsu, di sampingnya, terlihat seperti anomali yang menonjol sekali di antara keramaian; menggelikan, tak selaras dengan warna-warni festival yang begitu ceria dan menyilaukan—kendati, masih seelok dan sesempurna Ugetsu yang dikenalnya.

Akihiko melirik arlojinya, lantas mendongak menatap langit.

"Mau cari tempat yang agak sepi? Pesta kembang apinya sebentar lagi akan dimulai."

"Terserah saja," Ugetsu berucap tak acuh, kernyit tak suka terpampang di keningnya saat lagi-lagi mereka harus meminggir dari tepi trotoar untuk memberi jalan pada beberapa pejalan kaki yang lewat di sana. Ini Ugetsu yang begitu _manusia_. Ugetsu dan ketidaksukaannya akan banyak hal. Ugetsu dan kejengahan yang jujur pada suara dan raut wajahnya. Ugetsu yang, sampai saat ini, masih begitu ia sukai. "Kenapa banyak sekali orang malam ini? Sebentar lagi musim gugur, 'kan."

Akihiko mengulas cengiran, menarik lengan baju Ugetsu agar merapat padanya. "Justru karena sebentar lagi musim gugur, orang-orang ingin melihat kembang api untuk terakhir kalinya."

Tawa Ugetsu terdengar kering di sampingnya. "Padahal, cuma kembang api."

_Cuma kembang api, tetapi kau toh memilih untuk berada di sini. _Kaji Akihiko menahan diri agar ketakjubannya tidak terucapkan; alih-alih ia hanya mendengus, lantas memberi isyarat agar Ugetsu kembali mengikuti langkahnya. Mereka kini menuju bagian trotoar yang sedikit lebih sepi dari manusia. Nyaris tak ada stan makanan di sini. Hanya ada suara _geta_ yang sesekali melintas di kiri-kanan, juga pasangan-pasangan yang tertawa bodoh seraya menggenggam jajanan yang hampir habis di tangan mereka.

Dua minggu telah berlalu, sejak pertengkaran terakhir ia dan Ugetsu.

Akihiko, yang telah memantapkan pilihannya untuk pindah dari _flat_ Ugetsu, pada akhirnya menemukan tempat tinggal baru yang lokasinya tak jauh dari studio musik tempatnya latihan. Apartemennya murah, cukup layak untuk ditinggali satu orang, dan menyewanya sendirian membuat ia harus menambah _shift_ kerja sambilannya—tetapi pikirnya, itu toh merupakan konsekuensi yang setimpal atas gaya hidup barunya sekarang. Ya, _ia sedang berusaha_. Akihiko sedang menata hidupnya perlahan, sehati-hati mungkin—tetapi, setidaknya, ia ingin berubah. Ia telah memutuskan untuk berubah dan, betapa instingnya juga bisa tahu bahwa diam-diam Ugetsu pun sedang mengusahakan hal serupa.

Kendati begitu, bukan berarti simpul rumit dalam hubungan mereka telah terurai seluruhnya. Masih ada terlalu banyak hal yang belum terkatakan. Ada gunungan kejujuran yang masih terpendam, yang kini ia renungkan kembali saat langkah kaki mereka saling bersahutan.

"Apartemen barumu… bagaimana?" Ugetsu lah yang memecah hening terlebih dulu. Pertanyaannya datar, tetapi Akihiko tahu, itu bukan berarti Ugetsu sedang tidak peduli. "Yakin atapnya tidak akan bocor kalau nanti hujan?"

"Yah…" Akihiko mengusap tengkuknya sendiri, lantas ganti memperhatikan kerumunan manusia yang berkumpul di kejauhan. "Kalau hujan juga tidak masalah, sih. Tinggal ditadahi pakai ember."

"Lalu, saat kau kesepian?" Senyum Ugetsu berangsur terpulas tipis, emosi di baliknya tak terbaca. "Akan mengajak orang lain untuk berkunjung ke sana?"

"Apa-apaan…" Akihiko berdecak; ia sempat melirik Ugetsu sebentar, walau wajahnya yang masam kemudian berpaling dua detik setelahnya. Ya, mereka sama-sama sedang berusaha untuk menata hidup masing-masing, seraya membereskan potongan demi potongan kekacauan yang berserakan dalam hubungan mereka selama ini—tetapi kefrustrasian itu toh masih tersisa, mengisi jeda-jeda pada percakapan mereka, dan terkadang menjerumuskannya pula dalam labirin pikiran yang seakan tanpa ujung.

Kini keramaian festival tak lagi mengusiknya. Kaji Akihiko menarik napas, matanya sekarang menyipit.

"Tidak pernahkah terlintas di kepalamu," ia berucap pelan, melambatkan langkah, menatap lurus-lurus pendar cahaya lampion yang berjajar di hadapan. Langitnya berbintang, ada teriakan yang menyeberang dari kejauhan, menyerukan kembang api pertama yang akan meluncur dalam hitungan menit. "saat kau mengusirku, saat kau mungkin berharap aku bisa bahagia karenanya—tidakkah pernah terpikirkan sekali saja olehmu, bahwa ada hal-hal yang berada di luar dugaanmu?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Bahwa aku tidak bahagia," ia membiarkan sosok-sosok berlarian ke arah yang berlawanan dengan mereka; ada gelak tawa riang para remaja, yang diabaikannya karena detak jantungnya terasa berdetak ribut di telinga. "saat aku berjauhan darimu."

Langkah Akihiko berhenti tepat sebelum belokan. Tanpa perlu berusaha keras untuk menebak pun, ia bisa tahu apa yang tebersit dalam kepala Ugetsu sekarang. Tak pernah sekalipun mereka bicara tentang kebahagiaan—ia tahu Ugetsu akan menganggap pengakuannya sebagai sesuatu yang konyol. Yang tak patut dianggap penting, yang bisa ditepis semudah Ugetsu menyingkirkan debu dari ujung jas Italia mahalnya.

Namun Akihiko mungkin akan kembali menyesal jika ia memutuskan untuk berhenti berusaha.

"Katakan," ia mengangkat pandangan, sebersamaan matanya yang menatap Ugetsu lurus-lurus. "apa kau justru bahagia, saat berjauhan dariku?"

Kembang api pertama naik ke langit; merah menyala, merekah di langit yang tadinya sepi dari warna, menyela mereka serta-merta. Bunyinya begitu memekakkan telinga, demikian berisiknya, tetapi tetap saja membuat Akihiko mendongakkan kepala. Cahaya terang menyiram wajah si pemuda sebersamaan itu, dan ia nyaris-nyaris tak sadar bahu Ugetsu kini menyentuh bahunya. Dan, manakala ia menoleh, dirasakannya tangan Ugetsu menyentuh tengkuknya, jari-jari kurus itu membelai perlahan, menggapai—

Ketika Ugetsu menariknya mendekat untuk mencium bibirnya, Akihiko membiarkan gravitasi pemuda itu merengkuhnya sekali lagi.

Ia memejamkan mata tatkala bibir Ugetsu terasa hangat dan familier di permukaan bibirnya sendiri, dan napasnya terengah saat Ugetsu menarik diri pertama kali. Namun jemari pemuda itu masih menyentuhnya. Menelusuri kulit pipi, berhenti sebentar di tepian rahang. Dahi mereka saling bersandar. Dengan itu, ia kembali berjumpa dengan kesedihan pada sorot mata Murata Ugetsu.

"Musik tidak akan pernah tergantikan untukku, kau tahu," Ugetsu bergumam. Tak ada senyum simpul di sudut-sudut bibirnya; dari kedekatan ini, ia bisa mendengar kejujuran mentah pada nada bicara si pemuda. Dan betapa itu juga terpancar pada lekuk bibir Ugetsu yang seolah gamang—seolah pemuda itu tak yakin dengan setiap kata yang sekarang diujarkannya. "Tapi, saat kau tidak ada, aku kesulitan memikirkan hal lain yang bukan dirimu."

Atas pengakuan itu, Akihiko mengerjap.

Mendadak ia lupa cara bernapas dengan benar. Untuk pertama kalinya, rasa sayang Ugetsu untuknya tak terasa bagai tusukan jejarum tajam di permukaan kulit—dan pada mulanya, tentu saja Akihiko tak tahu harus menghadapi semua itu dengan apa. Hatinya tahu, mengenali, bahwa ini bukanlah kebohongan. Maka ia terdiam, membiarkan pipinya menghangat tanpa ia inginkan. Ia biarkan ledakan kembang api mengiringi kebungkamannya, menyebarkan warna-warni di langit yang lantas menerpa bayangan mereka dalam limpahan cahaya menyilaukan—dan ketika Ugetsu menariknya mendekat, ia mengulurkan tangan. Akihiko membiarkan jari-jemarinya terbenam dalam helaian rambut hitam si pemuda, saat bibir mereka kembali bertemu.

.

.

.

(Mereka beruntung, tatapan orang-orang tengah tertuju sepenuhnya pada pesta kembang api yang masih berlangsung, sebab ciuman itu begitu dalam, dan lama, dan rasa pahit rokok yang mereka tukar sama-sama menumbuhkan perasaan nostalgik yang sulit disingkirkan dari kepala. Napasnya terengah tetapi ia masih saja merasa kurang, dan karena itulah ia menunduk, jemarinya menyampirkan juntaian rambut Ugetsu yang menghalangi kening, dan ia kembali menciumnya. Seolah-olah sudah lama sekali sejak mereka bisa sedekat ini—seakan selalu ada sesuatu yang baru tiap kali ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan, tiap kali Ugetsu mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Akihiko. Konyol sekali. Klise sekali.

"Tindikan di bibirmu mengganggu." Dan itu adalah protes pertama Ugetsu, setelah menit-menit mengalir pergi dari keduanya. Jemari si pemuda terasa mengusap pipinya, menelusur, dan rasa sayangnya kali ini merambat dengan cara yang lebih menentramkan. Lebih hangat. Entah mengapa. Dan, tatkala Akihiko mengerutkan kening bersama ketidakpahamannya, Ugetsu tertawa pelan. Ada jejak kecanggungan yang tak familier pada setiap gestur si violinis—mereka berdua sama-sama menyadari itu, tetapi sama-sama pula menahan diri agar tak segera mengucapkannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena…" Napas Ugetsu sama tak teraturnya, maka ia menikmati jeda sarat hening yang timbul usai itu. Dahi mereka saling bertumpu. Punggung Ugetsu bersandar pada sisi bangunan yang juga menyembunyikan mereka sesaat dari keramaian; kegelapan yang menyelubungi terasa sejuk di tengah musim panas di Tokyo yang penuh hiruk-pikuk manusia ini. Akihiko, setelahnya, tak menimpali dengan apa-apa—ia menunggu meski dengan sedikit tak sabar, matanya masih menatap bibir Ugetsu lama-lama.

Pemuda di hadapannya hanya menyipitkan mata. Jemari Ugetsu kemudian beralih pada helai rambut Akihiko, menyisiri perlahan, diiringi senyum samar yang luntur pelan-pelan.

Ugetsu lalu mendekat, menekuk punggungnya, agar dengan itu ia bisa mengubur wajahnya penuh-penuh pada pundak Akihiko. "…karena mulai sekarang, aku ingin lebih sering menciummu."

Bahkan, dalam keremangan malam sekalipun, Kaji Akihiko bisa melihat ujung telinga pemuda itu sedikit memerah.)

.

.

.

(**a/n:** Hai, hai, setelah hiatus dua tahun, akhirnya saya ngepost sesuatu lagi di sini :') belakangan lagi demen Given, demen Akihiko/Ugetsu juga, jadi lahirlah fic nyaris 5000 kata ini HEHEHEHE. Fic ini semacam alternate plot mereka sih, atau lebih cocok dikategorikan sebagai... AU? Karena saya belum tahu mereka bakal beneran karam ato engga, jadi ya udahlah sama saya dibuat berlayar aja sekalian biar saya bahagia. (LALU DIGAMPAR) baru pertama kali nulis buat fandom Given, baru pertama kali nulis AkiGetsu juga, jadi harap maklumi saja kalau banyak kekurangannya, ya. Terima kasih sudah membaca!)


End file.
